


[Podfic] Upon My Life, My Lord, I'll Undertake It

by Nen (Nenchen)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Furbies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut, Warning from the podficcer for very awful furby voices, and accent, crackfic, crowley has furbys instead of plants, furbys made them do it, how long does something have to be until it isn't a joke anymore, ineffable husbands, title is from shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: There are three things that a reader may want to remember to consider before continuing.One; furbies do not repeat what they have heard. That’s a common misconception. Crowley, having been heavily involved in their creation, knew this.Two; Aziraphale had heard this rumor, and believed it to be truth. And Aziraphale’s belief, as Crowley’s, shaped the very nature of the things around him.Three; The furbies in the glass case were in Crowley’s bedroom. And as Aziraphale’s belief in their ability to repeat words and phrases began to affect them, they miraculously learned many of the things Crowley had said over the years during his… erm. Alone time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Upon My Life, My Lord, I'll Undertake It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upon My Life, My Lord, I'll Undertake It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033649) by [MysticMoonhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh). 



> This took me way too long bc first I had to wait to be alone to record this (you'll hear why), then I had to edit it and honestly I got sick of hearing my own voice very quick, THEN my laptop died and then I had to figure out all of this hosting and posting stuff. But honestly, this fic is worth it.

  
_cover art by me_

WARNING! The furby voices are louder than the rest of it, and high pitched (as in by me saying them high pitched, no edit). I wore headphones when editing this, so it's ok but just a heads up.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://goodduckingomens.tumblr.com/private/632537432706908160/tumblr_qiivtbAkho1ytdohr) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Length:** 34:54 min

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_qiivtbAkho1ytdohro1.mp3?play_key=e6ba8f023e92bbb5aaf06052cd0c6551)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about how you rate my furby voice! But most important, SHOW THE AUTHOR SOME LOVE! The link is right there below the beginning notes!
> 
> Come visit my tumblr at [goodduckingomens](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goodduckingomens).  
> 


End file.
